Premium Point Usage
Premium Point Usage Cheatsheet! __TOC__ Premium Point Usage Be sure to type '''PREMIUM' in game for more details!'' :See also: Play.net *Pre-Scripted Items -- 300 *Checkbook -- 600 *Alter Scroll -- 600 *Autoscripter -- 600 *Titles -- 900 *Ezscript -- 1800/600 *Lighten/Deepen -- 600 *Typeahead -- 900 *Enhancive level 1 or 2 -- 1800 *Enhancive level 3 or 4 -- 2400 *Enchanting-- Varies (See Below) *Flaring -- Varies (See Below) *Padding -- Varies (See Below) Enchant Costs *For items with a starting bonus of 0 to +15: 540 + (starting bonus * 60) *For items with a starting bonus of +16 to +45: 1600 + ((starting bonus - 16) * 80) Adding Flares *Flare 0x (+0) item = 300 *Flare 1x (+5) item = 600 *Flare 2x (+10) item = 900 *Flare 3x (+15) item = 1200 *Flare 4x (+20) item = 1500 *Flare 5x (+25) item = 1800 *Flare 6x (+30) item = 2100 *Flare 7x (+35) item = 2400 *Flare 8x (+40) item = 2700 *Flare 9x (+45) item = 3000 *Flare 10x (+50)item = 3300 Note: Partial enchants round up Adding Heavy Critical or Damage Padding *Pad 0x (+0) Armor = 1200 *Pad 1x (+5) Armor = 1700 *Pad 2x (+10) Armor = 2200 *Pad 3x (+15) Armor = 2700 *Pad 4x (+20) Armor = 3200 *Pad 5x (+25) Armor = 3700 *Pad 6x (+30) Armor = 4200 *Pad 7x (+35) Armor = 4700 *Pad 8x (+40) Armor = 5200 *Pad 9x (+45) Armor = 5700 *Pad 10x (+50) Armor = 6200 Enchanting Item (Base Cost) *Enchant 0x to 1x = 540 *Enchant 1x to 2x = 840 *Enchant 2x to 3x = 1140 *Enchant 3x to 4x = 1440 *Enchant 4x to 5x = 1920 *Enchant 5x to 6x = 2320 *Enchant 6x to 7x = 2720 *Enchant 7x to 8x = 3120 *Enchant 8x to 9x = 3520 *Enchant 9x to 10x = 3920 Enchanting Item with Spikes, Flares or Scripts (non-fluff) *Enchant 0x to 1x = 1140 *Enchant 1x to 2x = 1440 *Enchant 2x to 3x = 1740 *Enchant 3x to 4x = 2040 *Enchant 4x to 5x = 2520 *Enchant 5x to 6x = 2920 *Enchant 6x to 7x = 3320 *Enchant 7x to 8x = 3720 *Enchant 8x to 9x = 4120 *Enchant 9x to 10x = 4520 Enchanting Claidhmore (New Style Only) *Enchant 0x to 1x = 5000 *Enchant 1x to 2x = 6000 *Enchant 2x to 3x = 7000 *Enchant 3x to 4x = 8000 *Enchant 4x to 5x = 9000 *Enchant 5x to 6x = 10000 *Enchant 6x to 7x = 11000 *Enchant 7x to 8x = 12000 *Enchant 8x to 9x = 13000 *Enchant 9x to 10x = 14000 Flaring Armor Accessories All armor accessories (helm, greaves, etc) are 1500 points flat. Flare Types *Heat *Cold *Electricity *Impact *Acid Surcharges *Spikes -- 600 *Combat Script -- 1000 *Flares -- 1000 *Enhancives -- (Adv Guild Cost to recharge * Item Enchant) / 250 *Resistant Armor: (Sum of Resistance Bonuses (offset for penalties) / 10) * 1000 *Enchanting defender items: 2*bonus surcharge Special Metals *Adamantium -- Double Cost *Zelnorn -- Total AS/DS + Combat Script Surcharge (1000) *Kroderine -- Can't be modified Pre-Scripted Items These items are scripted toys. They are not too special. * a wooden toy soldier * a toy soldier * a bejeweled toy soldier * a brightly painted toy soldier *a bar of lemon-scented soap * a troll-shaped bar of soap * a kobold-shaped bar of soap * a bar of foul-smelling soap * a bar of pink soap * a bar of lye soap * a bar of lilac-scented soap * a gold-fringed ruby red silk skirt * a finely knit dark woolen kilt * a silver-edged colorful silk skirt * a fine woolen red and black kilt * a roughly knit black woolen kilt * a brown and green plaid kilt * a gold-fringed deep green silk skirt * a red and blue plaid woolen kilt * a silver-edged deep blue silk skirt * a silver-edged iridescent silk skirt * a rough woolen blue and brown kilt * a silver-edged black silk skirt. *a faceted blue crystal runestone * a faceted green crystal runestone * a faceted red crystal runestone * a faceted crystal runestone * a faceted sapphire runestone * a faceted smoked glass runestone * a faceted violet crystal runestone Checkbook "Checkbooks" as they have been named, are bankbooks that allow you to withdrawl a note from your Mist Harbor bank from anywhere in the game. All coins are always withdrawn from the IFW, but by using the TURN command, you can select which town the note will be good for. You can GLANCE at the book to get your silver totals and you can LOOK IN/AT to see how many notes you have left, you can write. To refill your book, see the NPC near the teller on the IFW's bank. *a monogrammed ledger * a silk-covered codex * a simple register * a rough parchment index * an ink-smudged handbook * a pocket-sized registry * a leather-bound folio * a gold-trimmed portfolio. Autoscripter The following items can be used at the autoscripter: Backpacks, boots, hats, helms, sacks, bags, satchels, kilts, shields, armor, skirts, cloaks, coats, rings, amulets, pants and robes! Items must not have any other scripted propeties to be able to be autoscripted. EzScripts EzScripts are custom scripts that you, the player, write from scratch. Due to there freedom, EzScripts are usually subjected to go through QC. Items with no pre-existing scripts can be EzScripted. Items can have upto 10 EzScripts. The first EzScript cost 1800, and the second is 600. All odd numbered scripts will cost 1800, and even will cost 600. So, for example, adding 5 EzScripts will cost 1800 + 600 + 1800 + 600 + 1800 = 6600. The following verb traps can have an EzScript attached to it... Clean, close, hug, kiss, open, pinch, poke, pull, push, raise, rub, tap, tickle, tilt, toss, turn, wave, flip, remove, wear and lace! Premium Titles *Academic *Aide *AntiquesDealer *Aristocrat *Artist *Astronomer *Beggar *Butler *Cartographer *Commoner *Delegate *Drifter *Elder *Envoy *Falconer *Farmer *Fortuneteller *Fugitive *Gambler *Gentleman *Glassblower *Goodman *Gypsy *Hermit *Hireling *Jester *Merchant *Messenger *Moneylender *Nobleman *Nomad *Pauper *Peddler *Pirate *Playwright *Ratcatcher *Sailor *Sculptor *Shipwright *Thane *Tinker *Tradesman *Vagabond PCALC Here is an example of how PCALC command works, posted by GM Varulv in 2006. PCALC Usage: pcalc {service} Calculate the point cost for a service on your current premium alteration scroll. {service} must be one of: flare (Add flares to the item) enchant (Add +5 to the item) pad (Add heavy crit or damage padding to the item) >pcalc enchant You must have a valid alteration scroll in your hands before calculating costs. >take scroll You pick up an alterer's scroll for altering your short sword. >pcalc enchant You have 1300 points available. It will cost 500 points to enchant a short sword. All point costs are estimates until Sadie has a chance to examine the item. Some items may have restrictions that will not allow certain services. Category:Guides